Percys new moon
by nikki1997
Summary: After Annabeth dies Percy gets on a bike and rides away. He finds himself in la push where he meets a woman as broken as he is who just might make him whole again. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just cant get the idea of a percy and leah pairing out of my head so here it goes...**

 **Chapter one**

Percy Jackson had survived two wars, tartarus and everything else the Gods had thrown at him but he couldn't survive without Annabeth. Gaia had taken the daughter of Athenas life in the final battle which had thrown the son of Poseidon into a rage that ended the war. He went to the awards ceremonies, he smiled when his friends spoke to him but he was broken on the inside. Nico had given him some closure, Annabeth was happy with Luke in the underworld. She wanted him to move on and be happy, he just didn't know to anymore. He felt incomplete and alone. The nightmares were the worst until his father showed up with a motorcycle and leather jacket, "You have made me proud son, now go. There is nothing more you can do here and no more help they can give you. Drive son. Go with the blessing of the sea. Know I will protect you."

Percy hugged his father tightly got on the bike and rode off. He left a letter for his mother and one for Chiron and disappeared.

Leah Clearwater was angry, no she was hell pissed but then again these days she always was. She wrapped her arms around her middle and cried. No one understood. Imprinting changed things for Sam but nothing changed for her. Her heart was still set on something he didn't even feel anymore and it killed her. Seeing his love for her cousin, seeing the life that they planned out for each other with another woman living it, fucking hurt but none of them tried to understand her. They just hated her.

She wanted so badly to imprint on somebody, anyone just to be as happy as they were. To make the pain go away.

She ran home in human form and settled in for the night. Sam could go fuck himself if he thought she was going to patrol. Seth could take her shift.

Percy rode into La Push 6 months after leaving New York. He had stopped in a few towns, did some work, got some cash then left again. Sometimes his father would poof over a bag of stuff to him that he would need but Percy felt free. For the first time in months, he felt peace in La Push. He had been lonely but here he felt peace. Percy drove all the way to the beach.

He walked on the beach fully clothed, black motorcycle boots, jeans, muscle T shirt and leather jacket. He wore dark sunglasses and smiled grimly at the sky. He took a deep breath of the salt air before sitting and watching the waves.

The pack and imprints were having a picnic on the beach. Leah was wrestling with Seth, Sam and Emily were snuggled together as was Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel and Jacob and Bella. Jacob had imprinted on her the first time he saw her after his change and they quickly started their relationship. It seemed like she was done with being the Cullens toy for months.

Embry scanned the beach once he heard the bike. No one else in La Push rode one except Jacob. The others watched as the stranger sat down to watch the waves. "Hi dad. I'm sorry I haven't IMed you in a while, I just haven't had anything to say anymore. It haunts me dad. I don't know what to do anymore. I haven't felt peace like this in years. I think I'll stay here for a little while. I miss you and I love you." the stranger said to the waves before walking away.

The pack looked at each other strangely until Jake said, "Maybe the sea makes him feel closer to his dad or whatever. Its none of our business either way." Quil came running over with Claire and the pack continued to enjoy their day.

Percy decided to find a place to stay. He was told that Sue Clearwater had an extra room above her diner. He could get a place to crash and maybe a job since she was looking for some extra help in the diner. He spoke to Sue who was actually quiet a sweet kind woman. She reminded him of his own mother. She gave him the room and a job immediately.

Percy pulled off the jacket and his shirt and looked in the mirror. He was still ripped, 8 pack from all his traning. Percy had 3 tattoos. One on his back saying Only in death does duty end. That one was for the army of Olympus that he spent his whole life leading. The one he got from New Rome and the wolf covering the whole of his back. It was a grey white wolf that he had seen in his dreams. He got it a couple weeks ago.

Percy fell into an easy routine at the diner but he never did meet the pack as Sue called them. Percy decided to go to the beach again, it had been too long since he had been where he belonged. He saw some guys cliff diving and shook his head, when he heard it. A rustling in the woods and a shiver on his back that only ever meant one thing. Monster. Percy took off running into the woods.

Sam and the guys caught the scent easily but had no idea what it was. It was like rotting flesh and dirt. They phased and went after it. Leah was shocked to see that guy Percy running into the woods. The guys almost laughed when they saw him take out a pen but shut up when it became a sword.

Percy turned slowly, "I know you're there. Show yourself already." he shouted. The pack watched him wondering what on earth he was talking too. "Percy Jackson. We meet again." said some sort of winged creature. Percy laughed, "Alecto, what do you want?" The things eyes flashed dangerously and it said, "Your life."

It attacked but Percy jumped over it and slammed his sword downwards into its back, "You should bring an army next time bitch. I'm not that easy to kill." he said as it cumbled to dust.

Percy watched the bushes before sighing and pushing the glasses onto his head, "I know you were watching cummon out." he called. Leah stood rooted to the spot as he moved the glasses. Sea green eyes met brown and the world stopped spinning. The ties that were holding her were suddenly snapped and steel cables attached themselves to him. The boy. Percy. Her percy.

Wait her Percy? There was a collective Fuck that came from the rest of the pack. She had imprinted.

Percy watched as massive wolves came out from the woods led by the black one. His eyes led him to the grey white one. It was smaller definitely female and its eyes. Her eyes. He knew those eyes. He could hear Aphrodite sigh in his mind and a whispered be happy from the goddess before he sat down and capped his sword. He really wanted to beat his head in with it but for now, he needed to see what the hell the Goddess was talking about. "My names Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yes I mean the greek god. Im a demigod. Half god, half mortal. My mum was human. What you just saw was a fury, the monsters from greek myths are real. They hunt demigods and eat them. I know you are human too, I'm guessing shapeshifters, so could one of phase so we can talk?"

Sam had jacob phase back and talk for them, "Follow us to Emilys. We can talk more there."

Percy followed and sat inside after meeting Emily. She was kind, really nice. The pack followed inside. They introduced themselves as Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady and Leah. His eyes drew him to leah. Shoulder black hair, golden skin, beautiful eyes, Percy checked for drool, then blushed. "Why should we believe you?" asked Paul. Percy rolled his eyes, "Can you explain what I am in any other way?" he countered. Before he could say anything else, a shimmery screen opened up in front of him. It showed a girl with long brown hair and leaf green eyes, "Percy! Where the hades have you been?" she shouted. Percy winced and Leahs eyes narrowed, "Sorry Katie, I've been busy traveling. I just needed some time." The girls eyes softened, "Percy I'm sorry, we're just worried. You've been gone a long time. Annabeth, we miss her too." Percy closed his eyes in pain, forgetting his audience, "Annabeth wasn't the only reason. I love you guys I just needed some time. Whats the real reason for the IM?" Katie smiled, "Pipers pregnant." Percy looked shocked, "Already? Its only been a couple months since the wedding but I'll send a present. Send my love and tell everyone I'm not dead yet." Katie laughed and blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch then waved an arm through the IM.

"What was that?" asked Seth. Percy smiled, "Its called an Iris message. Its how demigods communicate. Technology doesn't really work for us." Leah couldnt help but ask, "Who was the girl?" Percy smiled and said, "Her names Katie Gardner. Daughter of Demeter. Shes a good friend. I promised her I would at least attempt to make it back for her wedding."

"So which god is your parent again?" asked Seth. Percy laughed and raised a fist. The water from the sink followed his hand movement and became a trident. "Poseidon, God of the sea, storms, earthshaker and father of horses." The pack watched the water dumb struck, "Can you do something else?" asked Quil. Percy just shrugged his shoulders. "Shows over guys. I have some stuff to do." he replied.

"We're having a bonfire. You could come?" Leah said quickly. Percy just nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This wont be a very long story. Maybe three or four chapters at most.**

Chapter two

As soon as Percy left, Sam looked at Leah, "You imprinted on a guy that says hes half god." he said. Leah narrowed her eyes at him, "Its better than imprinting on your cousin and then having you yell at me when I couldn't forget." Sam sighed, "Lee, I didn't mean it like that." Leah sighed too and replied, "I get that you imprinted on Emily and I get that she's the one for you, I just don't get why you couldn't see that just because the imprint made you forget, didn't mean I forgot." She looked at each of the pack members, "Each of you were so quick to write me off as a bitter bitch but none of you even for second tried to understand that I needed some support too. While it was over for Sam because of the imprint, I could still feel his love and remember the promises. Once I phased and you told me about the imprint, you all acted like I was supposed to just forget. Did any of you understand anything that I needed? You all go on and on about how the pack is family, were any of you family to me? Or were you all too happy for your alpha and his imprint?"

Many of the guys looked away in shame, all of them wrote her off as bitter but none of them tried to help her or even offered her some sort of comfort. They all just left her alone when she already felt so alone.

"I don't blame you Sam. I stopped doing that a long time ago but once I looked into his eyes, the pain of your betrayal, it all went away. I feel more at peace than I ever have and I guess thats the power of an imprint. If any of you touch one hair on his head, I will make you each understand the meaning behind the words 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. None of you were ever there for me before I imprinted so do me favour and you guys can skip the whole big brothers act and we care about you shit. The only thing this imprint changes is I'll be quieter on patrol now coz I dont actually have anything to bitch about anymore." and with that Leah walked out of the house and into the woods.

It was Paul that broke the silence once she left, "Shes right. I had no family and the pack and the imprints, they became family. Emily, Bella and Kim. Little sisters I always wanted and I got brothers. That was the speech we give the imprints and newly phased wolves, so who told anything to Leah? Who tried to help her? Who actually listened to anything she ever cried about? Coz I sure as hell didn't." he shouted.

"Calm down man." said Jared. But it was Bella who spoke next, "No he shouldn't. You guys should have hated me for being around he Cullens but you guys got over it so why didn't anyone get over Leah acting like a bitch?" she asked. Kim usually the quietest answered her, "It doesn't matter why or who or what. Its how we are gonna fix it. We usually have a party for new imprints. We do it for Leah. We'll give her time to get to know him and when she's ready we will be too. We show her with actions that shes family because I highly doubt she's going to believe anything we say and she has good reasons." she said.

Percy went home. The room wasn't large but it had a bed, kitchen and bathroom. It was good enough for him and he had a place to park his bike. Percy needed answers. Aphrodite was the worst goddess to hear from because everytime he did, someone got hurt. He could still hear her saying that his love life would be intresting and remembering those words, he wished he could punch the goddess in the face for that. He had a little crush on Zoe but she was a huntress and she died. That was bad enough for his 14 year old self. Then Calypso. He truly cared about her and he had to leave her on the island. He guessed that did work out because she and Leo were in love but that really wasn't the point. She had made her mark on his heart and it fucking hurt to leave her there all alone. Then there was Annabeth. She never left his side until the end. He lost her too and he really wanted to tear something apart. He loved Annabeth but for months Annabeths grey eyes were replaced in his dreams with warm brown that reminded him of home. When he finally finds the owner of the eyes it turns out she looks better than Aphrodite and turns into a huge wolf.

"Why do you hate me?" he muttered. Percy looked up and found himself back outside Emilys door with a very amused Sam watching him pace up and down. Percy finally realising that his ADHD mind brought him back to Leah who was sitting at the tree line watching him pace.

Leah was intending on storming away when she saw Percy walking and turning deep in thought 10 feet out the kitchen door. She noticed the pack finally noticing him too before hearing him mutter, "Why do you hate me?" to the air. She wanted to comfort her imprint, tell him that there was no way anyone could hate him when she heard a voice say, "I do not hate you Percy."

They all looked shocked as a woman appeared in a cloud of pink smoke. She was perfect in every sense of the word. Percy looked at her and she became his idea of perfect beauty. Her hair was blonde first until it became the exact shade as Leahs but it stayed long. Her eyes were grey until they darkened into brown and the tan faded into a the same shade as Leahs bronze beauty. She wore a simple white dress complete with heels. Percy just stared at her in anger, "You don't hate me. Then why?" he asked her.

She looked away for a moment until she replied, "Percy, The feelings you had for Zoe was necessary. You two needed to connect to save Artemis but the fates took her life. Calypso, was also a necessary pain. If she hadn't saved you then you would have died and we would have lost the war. You had to love her to leave the island. It was part of her curse." The pack just looked confused but Percy looked like his heart had been ripped out.

"You said you would make my love life intresting. What about Annabeth? Why her?" he shouted. The woman just looked on sadly, "The daughter of Athena. She was your best friend. You needed someone to fight for Percy. In both wars, it was her that kept you fighting. You fought to make her happy and keep her safe. If you didn't have her, then you would have lost a long time ago. But she wasn't your destination. She was part of your journey. You were always meant for Leah Clearwater. Its very rarely that people find their soulmates, I'm sorry that so much of pain was caused by you finding her but I promise you this Perseus Jackson, no one will ever love you more than she will."

She turned and faced Embry, "You my dear boy are next. Every single one of you will imprint. Consider it my gift to you since I owe so much to Percy." and she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke,

"Im next for what and who was that?" asked Embry. All eyes turned back to Percy, who replied, "She is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Thats the first time I actually got a clear answer instead of a fucking quest or riddle. Whats imprinting?"

Leah answered him, "Its how we find our soulmates. Its not the earth that holds us its our imprint. A single person connecting us to earth by steel cables. We will be anything, a friend, brother, lover, protector they will need. They are sacred to the tribe, part of the tribe actually." Percy just looked into her eyes, "What colour wolf are you?" he asked. "Grey white, why?" asked Leah. Percy smirked and pulled off his shirt. Quil couldn't help but say, "Dude, you guys don't do that in front of us." Jake hit him in the head while Percy rolled his eyes and turned around.

The pack was stunned. Below the saying of only in death does duty end was Leah. Or actually Leahs wolf. He had it tattooed onto his back. "I got it a couple weeks ago. I kept seeing it in my dreams. I have been seeing your eyes in my dreams for months. I've been from New York to Alaska to Greece and everywhere in between and all this time I was looking for you. I'm your imprint." he stated.

Sam got the pack to leave. They could talk later, right now Leah needed time wih her imprint. They could ask questions later.

Leah and Percy spent 3 hours outside talkimg about everything and nothing. They stuck to childhood stuff before Percy found out he was a demigod and before Leah phased. They got to know each other for a bit until they went inside. It was Jared that spoke first, "Here Leah I saved you some food." Leah looked at him shocked and smiled while Kim walked up to Percy. "Heres a plate for you too. The wolves devour everything so usually the imprints eat first but we saved you some too." Percy nodded and seemed to want to ask her a question until he cracked, "Which one is yours?" he said quickly.

Kim just raised an eyebrow, "I was introduced to ths pack not their imprints." he explained. Kim laughed and Jared pulled her into his lap. "Kim is Jareds imprint. Emily is Sams. Rachel is Pauls and Bella is Jacobs." explained Sam.

Percy noticed that all the wolves ate with their imprints in their lap so he was left holding a plate of food and no chair until he looked at Leah. Rachel noticed his problem and said, "We should get you a chair." while some laughed and Leah just looked annoyed so Percy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Leah. "I may not be able to sit in my wolfs lap but she can sit in mine." and with that he stole Leahs seat and pulled her into his lap. "Am I not heavy Perce?" she asked. Percy laughed, "After carrying of the stuff I have, nothings heavy."

"Percy why would Aphrodite say that everyone will imprint?" asked Sam. Percy just sighed, "I know its not something you guys ever believed in but she is the goddess of love. It was her that gave you ability to imprint." Seth raised his hand and asked, "If its through her power that we imprint then who gave us the ability to phase?" Percy just groaned, "You know how they say that theres only one God just different forms?" he asked. We all nodded and he continued, "Thats basically what happened. As people forgot about the greek amd roman forms of the Gods, they continued to pray, but they gave different names. It was probably Lady Hera, who gave you the ability, but they do so in ways that people understand. As a tribe you worshipped the spirits. She sent help to you in the form of the spirits you worship. Understand?"

Sam nodded his head slowly and everyone stood to leave, "Hold on a sec, Emily come here please." Sam watched him carefully when he called for his imprint. Emily stood in front on him and nearly jumped when he gently touched her scars. Sam growled and tensed only to be met with a growl from Leah. Percy simply raised his hand and water from the glass next to him covered his hand, then he touched her chin and let the water run over her face and down her top, across her shoulder and down her scarred arm.

When he moved his hand, she was dry, and her scars were gone. "There, now you can stop hiding behind a curtain of hair." He kissed Leahs cheek and left the pack standing there stunned.

"Did he just take away Emilys scars?" whispered Quil. Sam had tears in his eyes. Leah just smiled and said, "You got scarred over a fight about me, it only seemed fair that my imprint take away the scars that destroyed our relationship." Emily moved to hug her but Leah was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Review and tell me if I should put in any other demigods.**

 **Chapter 3**

Percy spent the next few days away from the pack and only with Leah. He took her underwater with him to see how beautiful it was in his fathers realm. Leah had been amazed. They spent days hiking, camping and cliff diving. It had been a long time since Sue Clearwater had seen her daughter so happy she basically glowed. It warmed her heart to know that not only did her faith in any higher power would make her daughter happy but also she found someone who didn't make her feel so alone.

Charlie Swan and Sue had began dating recently and they both knew it wasn't love that they once shared when they were married but it would be nice to grow old with someone. No one could ever replace her Harry but she needed someone to lean on and he did make her smile. She had been afraid that Leah wouldn't approve but after spending a few days around her imprint, Leah simply wished her mother well. It brought tears to her eyes when her daughter simply said, "He's a good man. He won't try to replace my father because he holds too much respect for him but he'll make you smile. Its nice to know someone would be there to look after you when Seth and I can't, so be happy."

Sue had always been a strong woman and now she was so glad that she didn't have to be strong for her daughters broken spirit anymore. "Leah, stop right there." she called. She could already hear Seth and Collin struggle to hold in their laughter at Leahs stricken face. She was almost at the door when her mother called, "I think its time I meet my future son in law." she stated. Leah blushed 10 shades of red before saying, "Mom, who said anything about a wedding?" Sue simply raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. Leah sighed and said, "Fine, we'll come for the bonfire." and raced out the door.

Leah sat on the beach waiting for Percy. They spent a good week together but she felt him hiding stuff from her. She was sure there was more to being a demigod than he said and she couldn't forget what the Goddess Aphrodite said. She had mentioned wars. Percy could laugh and joke all he wanted but she knew he was covered in scars. Tiny ones like knife wounds or cuts that healed but with her wolf visiin she could see the faint lines covering his body. Then there was that tattoo. He explained the wolf and the one of his dads symbol of power but he said nothing about the words above the wolf. He never spoke about a camp that he mentioned, nothing. She wished he trusted her.

Percy saw Leah sitting so deep in thought and he felt guilty. He knew he couldn't keep his past hidden forever but here was so much, so much pain and death. He didn't even know where to start and even if he did, he didn't know how he could face her. He didn't want her to know how much darkness he had seen, how broken he had been. War is never pretty and there was always losses but people forget about the people who have to survive, even when they don't know how too.

They spent the day together until the bonfire. Emily glowed and Sam looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. People spoke about the scars but she just said she had surgery done to have them removed. Thanks to the pack, no one dared to say anything else to her. Percy sat next to Leah lost in thought as Billy told the legends. Percy was shocked when they welcomed him to the tribe as family but touched as well. There was a moment of silence which was distrubed by the shadows moving around in a mad mess. They twisted and condensed quickly. The wolves reacted instinctively, pulling the imprints close while non imprinted wolves took defense in front of their mated members. Leah wrapped her arms around Percy but Percy begged which ever God was listening that this wouldn't be a hell hound.

A pale guy jumped out of the shadows. He wore all black and a grey shirt with dancing skeletons on them. He had a black skull ring with blood red eyes on them. He was pale but he packed muscle but his eyes they were so dark like they stared into your soul. His hair was shaggy but his mouth was twisted into a scrowl. "Fucking hounds." he growled as he moved his shoulder which was bleeding.

The pack and elders looked shocked while Percy just rolled his eyes. "Nico? What the hades are you doing here?" he called. He guy looked up and stared at Percy then narrowed his eyes, Percy gulped, "What the hades am I doing here? Im looking for your sorry ass!" Percy pulled out of Leahs grip and walked up to Nico, "Cummon I tokd Katie I was fine." he tried saying. Nico just narrowed his eyes and twisted his ring which elongated into a pitch black sword. Percys eyes widened and they all heard "Di immortals." as Nico thrust at him. "You told Katie. I should throw your ass off a cliff and see if uncle lets you fly in his domain. Did you forget the part where you promised to be the fucking best man at my wedding? You missed my fucking wedding Jackson to which Will made me cancel the damned thing until we found you. I spent 9 months looking everywhere for you now I spent anotner 6 months tracking your ass coz my fiancée refuses to have a wedding if I can't have my best man there. I'm sending you straight to my father."

Leah looked terrified while Percy just kept dancing back and forth between Nico's sword and it looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Im sorry Nico. I forgot I really did. I'll make it up to Will. Promise. I swear in the styx cummon chill." he called.

Nico finally got all the anger out of his system and they both capped their swords. Percy held out his arms and he and Nico had a man hug. The shadows once again bent to Nico's will and a package landed at Percys feet. "If I have to wear a monkey suit then you do too. We're having the wedding here. I'll get Piper on it. She and her sisters have been going crazy with wedding plans. Katie says you missed her wedding so you better do something about that and I am not cancelling my wedding because you are AWOL. Im bringing the wedding to you. I'll see you in 3 days." and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

Percy just groaned, "Before you ask, that was Nico Di Angelo. Hes the son of Hades. My cousin. Hes pretty mad at me." He looked at Leah only to see a sad expression on her face, "Why?" she asked. Percy was silent and Leah finally cracked, "Stop doing that. You don't lie but you never answer the question. Are you ever gonna let me in?" she cried.

Once Percy saw her tears he cracked. He wrapped his arms around her and sent a prayer to Hestia. He saw the fire react to his prayer. He led her over to the fire and he began talking, "I don't tell you about my past because its not a happy one. When I was born, I was born to be the hero of two prophecies. I fought in two wars. The second titan war and the second giant war. The saying on my back is in memory to the army of Olympus. The army I spent most of my life leading against my will."

They watched as the fire opened up and he said, "These are my quests. My memories." They watched as he got the lightening bolt back, then traveled the sea of monsters and saved Thalia. They watched as he met Zoe, fought Atlas, held the sky and saw Zoe and Bianca die. They traveled the labyrinth and fought kampi. They saw him love and leave Calypso. Then the battle for Olympus. They watched as Luke killed himself, as Percy denied Godhood and kissed Annabeth. They watched him in rome with no memory, then Annabeths quest. They watched as he pushed her into Jasons arms as the spider demon tried to pull her into tartarus. They watched as he fell inside but the fire turned dark for a moment until it showed him come out alone in the elevator. They watched him as he pulled away from Annabeth on the Argo and they watched Annabeth die at Gaia's hand. A knife through the heart. They saw his rage and finally they saw him leave camp.

"I was in hell quite literally, but no one deserves to see those memories. Thats what it means to be a demigod and its those memories that I spent the past 6 months running from. I lost too much in a short life."

Leah and Percy spoke for a littke while but all the others heard from him was, "I don't want you to compare yourself to Annabeth. She was my Sam Leah. Someone I saw a future with but it wasn't meant to be. Shes happy now. In the underworld with Luke. Shes happy. And I found you."

As they kissed, for the first time in a long time, Sam felt hope that maybe someday he and Emily would have some friendship with Leah because her imprint had healed her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Review please**

 **Chapter 4**

Percy and Leah spent a lot of time hanging around the pack after the bonfire. Leah seemed a little less colder to her pack mates but she still kept most of them at arms length. Three days after the bonfire they went cliff diving with the pack. Seth begged Percy to do something with the water so he pulled the current and made some waves for them to surf. Towards the end of the evening Percy seemed tense. Leah narrowed her eyes and said, "You ok?" Percy tried smiling but it turned into a grimace and sighed, "Somethings coming. I can feel it." The pack went onto high alert the moment he said it. Percy rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the wolves heard the twang of an arrow being shot. Percy turned around suddenly and caught the silver arrow before laughing. A girls laugh was soon followed, "Thalia, I know you're there." he called. He walked towards the woods when a girl wearing silver ran out. She tackled Percy who ended up pining her to the ground. Leah felt jealousy pour through her as her imprint and this girl were play fighting.

She was beautiful, electric blue eyes, long black hair, fair skin, some sort of silver tiara in her hair and a smirk. Percy ended up giving her a piggy back ride to the group where he dropped her and took her hand. He reached for Leah and said, "Leah meet Thalia, Thalia this is my girlfriend Leah." Leah smiled when he called her his girlfriend and took his other hand possessively. Thalia scrowled and pulled Percy away. She started talking really fast in another language and Percys smile vanished. He glared at her and shouted back.

Thalia was terrified that the girl would just hurt her cousin and she wasn't sure he would survive another heartbreak. She thought that Percy was getting out there too soon after Annabeth died. Percy just didn't get why Thalia couldn't just be happy for him, they argued, she shot an arrow, he deflected with his blade, he soaked her and she fried him. The pack growled as one once the lightening hit him but Percy just calmly got back up and asked, "You done Sparky?" She rolled her eyes and nodded.

Percy laughed and they walked back over, "Guys this is my cousin Thalia. Thalia this is Leahs friends." He was about to say something else when Embry gasped and Sam just muttered shit under his breath. Embry was looking at Thalia they way a blind man would look at the sun. Percy was mad for a second then laughed, until he cried. He looked up at the sky and said, "This is your idea of helping. You just made a bigger fricken mess Aphrodite."

Thalia looked at him as if he were crazy then muttered something about her sisters looking for her, "I gotta go kelp head but I am here to say Nico and Will are gonna show up soon. They're bringing the wedding to you and if you try and get out of it Nico will drag you down to the fields because you would make Will upset." Percy just nodded.

Once she was gone Embry turned on him with puppy dog eyes. "You just had to imprint on her. Tough luck dude." Sam just raised an eyebrow, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus was born about 15 years before me. She ran away met up with Luke and a 7 year old Annabeth. She was killed on half blood hill by a cyclops. Her father not wanting her to be trapped in the underworld turned her into a tree where she waited for 7 years, frozen. During the war her tree was poisoned and Annabeth, Grover and I went on a quest to get the golden fleece. It cured the poison and brought her back to life. A day before her 16th birthday she swore loyalty to Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Thalia is an immortal maiden. She turned her back on the company of men and love, to join the hunters in partial immortality. She will not age but she can be killed in battle. To get her to accept the imprint means she has to leave the hunt."

Percy sighed as he looked at Embry, "I know what imprinting means to you guys but the hunt, its her home. The only place she ever felt she belonged. Thalia trusted Luke and he betrayed us all but her most of all. They were family and he turned his back on her. Lady Artemis will not be pleased. Thalia is the luientent of the hunt. You imprinted on the one girl who swore to be an eternal virgin. I'll try to help you but if I feel shes better off in the hunt then I don't care what your elders say, I'll force Aphrodite to break the imprint and if you ever harm her, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

He left the pack staring at him shocked. Thalia and Embry ran into each other that night and Embry explained everything to her. He felt that if he lied to her it would just backfire so the cold hard truth was the best way to go. They spent the night talking and once the sun rose, Thalia left to find Percy. She needed her cousins advice. Quil and Jacob followed her to make sure Percy wouldn't screw up Embrys imprint.

"Hey Perce." she called. Percy sat watching the waves on the beach and nodded to her. "Your friends are shapeshifters." Another nod, and "I'm Embrys soulmate." Percy looked thoughtful, "Why did you accept the oath Thals?" he asked. Thalia just stared at him with wide eyes, "Luke fucked up but that wasn't the reason. You hated the idea of immortality. I remember that clearly. You didn't want to age as your friends died around you, leaving you alone, so why did you accept the oath?" Thalia looked away in shame. Many of the pack members ended up listening in felt guilty for doing it. Embry would pop a blood vessel if they found out. His imprint was trying to find her way to accept her place in the pack and they were listening in on a private conversation.

"I did it to escape the prophecy. I'm so sorry Percy. I was so selfish but it was my birthday in a couple hours and I was terrified, I didn't want to make any choice and then I forced you to fight Kronos. I'm so sorry." she sobbed into his chest. Percy laughed, "I forgave you a long time ago Thals because it wasn't your fault. It was my fate. I was born to be the hero of the prophecy and nothing can change that. Not even your choice to stop aging." Thalia dried her eyes, "You knew? What about Annabeth?" she asked. Percy just sighed, "I always knew and Annabeth died. That was her fate. Its a bitch but she lived her life. She was never truly happy without Luke. We both know there was a love between them that would never die and I couldn't measure up. I tried too and we were happy but Leah, she completes me. She makes all the darkness I've seen disappear. In her eyes, I see a light that guided me out of a bad place. Shes my forever and one day my wife. Thalia you were needed with the hunters in the war. They needed a leader and you did a good job. You don't have to stay 15 forever. You can have that life you dreamed of having with him. His last name is Call. I think its time you stopped using just your first name and let him give you a new one, with a better life. Im tired of fighting monsters and running and I can see it in your eyes that you're tired too." She was silent a long time before she said, "What about Lady Artemis?" Percy amswered without looking back, "I will always protect you, even if it is against the Gods."

The next two days Thalia was no where to be seen and Embry was going out of his mind. Percy just sighed and looked away when he was asked for answers. The pack and imprints were at Emilys for lunch when they heard it. The sound of a hunting horn. Percy was out of his chair faster than a bullet. He waited outside wih the pack as a dozen girls in silver came out of the trees, leading them was a 12 year old girl with silver eyes. "How can I be of service my lady?" asked Percy. The 12 year old glowed silver, untul a 21 year old woman stood in front of him with long brown hair and silver eyes, "You dare to cross the hunt boy?" she shouted. Percys eyes narrowed, "Think carefully Artemis. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. A girl wearing silver shouted, "Fire." and the girls released their bows.

Leah exploded into her wolf form to protect her imprint as did many of the others but it wasn't even needed. Percy held up a hand and water appeared out of thin air, he formed a sheild of ice that stopped the arrows then, released it and allowed the water to freeze the girls.

Artemis pulled out a pair of hunting knives and before she could attack, Percy said, "Think Artemis. Fighting me is to fight my father. He will allow you no peace in the sea daughter of Zeus. And do not forget Goddess you owe me. You really want to fight me for Thalia? Do you really want to fight the favoured son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus twice over, bane of titans and Gaia? Let this go and we'll call it even." as percy spoke the water around him formed a hurricane. Artemis scrowled and nodded. She disappeared with her girls but left Thalia alone.

The pack looked at him in awe as they saw the hurricane, while Thalia laughed, then ran into Embrys arms. Another bonded imprint. The pack smiled happily and then Nico appeared. "Get ready to be yelled at a lot. Will is leaving camp with a couple others. We want to be married by next week." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I am horible for not updating but my sister got married and things just kinda got crazy. I started a nico in hogwarts crossover for anyone intrested... Review please**

 **Chapter 5**

Nico Di Angelo and Thalia were sitting by the ocean watching Percy. He knew they were shifters and that the wolves could hear him but he felt like he needed to talk to Thalia. He never really bonded with the girl. They both cared for Percy and it was good to see him look so happy after all the crap he went through. "How did you do it?" asked Thalia. Nico looked at her shocked amd she carried on, "You're getting married to the person you love. You let down your walls Nico. I know I am supposed to be Embrys soulmate but I swore to be an eternal virgin and now I dont know where to go from here." Nico listened to Thalia, knowing that this was his chance. He could finally bond with the daughter of Zeus. "It wasnt easy Thalia. I was messed up with Bianca but also I got stuck in that fucking hotel. You were frozen for 7 hears Thalia. Lots changed when you woke up but me, I was frozen for 70 years. I barely remembered the past. I couldnt for the life of me figure out this new world. I held a lot of stuff in. Will, was patient. Will let me move at my own pace. Figure out who I wanted to be as an individual before being part of a couple, and while I did, Will waited for me. When I was ready, we took it a step futher. Embry seems like a good person. Who says you gotta sleep with him tomorrow? You never really wanted to be a hunter and no one says you have to get married tomorrow. Why don't you try to start over. Maybe finish school and get to know him. Just because you know where you gonna end up doesnt mean you cant take the long way there. Those other imprints seem close, so try making friends. It doesnt have to be perfect for it to be real."

Embry smiled as he heard the two of them talking. He knew that Thalia wasnt really sure how to fit in yet and he was glad that her cousin said all the right things. He loved Thalia already so he could wait for her to find her feet before bedding her. The wolves were nervous around Percys cousin Nico but once they heard him comfort an imprint they decided he wasnt so bad. An imprint was always seen as family to be protected. It distressed them when an imprint felt lost or un happy. It was actually Paul that really wanted to get to know him. He was curious about him being the son of Hades.

Nico and Thalia joined the pack where Thalia went off to the imprints, to try and connect. Surprisingly it was Kim that connected to her the most. Kim told Thalia how she always crushed on Jared but she was realist. When he explained what imprinting was, she forced Jared to be her friend. She wanted him to be in love with her not just love her like the imprint demanded so she understood what Thalia was asking. Every imprint was different, you deal the best way you can for you and your wolf. She told Thalia about school and she decided she would go back and finish. She wasnt immortal amd she needed to live so she needed to finish school. She felt a little more settled knowing that she had plans.

Sam was surprised when a blonde, blue eyed guy who looked like a surfer was walking on the beach towards them. The man covered Nicos eyes and said something in greek. Nico laughed and kissed him. "Guys, this is my fiancée Will. Will these are Percys friends. Leah is his girlfriend and Embry is Thalias new friend." Some eyes widened when they saw Will was a guy but everyone shook his hand and wished the couple well. It was not their business. The guys offered to help them set up for the wedding to which Will got excitied describing what he would want and the imprints dragged him off for more information on the deco.

"You just gonna leave him?" asked Paul. Nico rolled his eyes, "Eh, he can have whatever he wants. As long as by the end of the night he is Mr Will Di Angelo, I'll wear yellow and smile." Seth smiled, "You love him." Nico just nodded. Brady asked, "Can you tell us why the goddess was scared of Percy? We would ask him but it makes him sad." Nico half smiled at him, "Demigods have a fatal flaw. As children of the big three ours is always a little more dangerous than just regular demigods. Thalia as a daughter of Zeus craves power. You bave to battle your fatal flaw once to decide your fate. Good or evil. If you lose the fight with your fatal flaw theres a good chance you will do something really bad, it could destroy you. Thalia overcame hers. Mine was holding grudges. I hated the hunters of Artemis. My sister joined and died and I never forgave them. I let the grudge go and allowed them to help save my life, which saved others. Percys fatal flaw is loyalty. He would sacrifice the world to save a friend. He overcame his too but he got pulled into tartarus. He nearly died but he came out the other side. I was captured and I was in there too but as a son of hades darkness is my birthright. It wasnt as bad. Percys rage allowed him to kill Gaia when he came out. Everytime he has ever fought for his family, his enemies have fallen, no matter how strong. Thats why he is feared. No matter what you throw at him he survives, makes him stronger and not many gods are strong enough to survive tartarus." explained Nico.

Leah watched as Percy was hugged and passed around like a rag doll. He called the pack over to introduce everyone, "Theres Jason son of Jupiter and Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Leo son of Hephaestus and Calypso daughter of Atlas, Frank son of mars and Hazel daughter of Pluto, Katie daughter of Demeter and Travis son of Hermes, Connor son of Hermes and Lou-Ellen daughter of Hecate, Clarisse daughter of Ares and Chris son of Hermes, Reyna daughter of Bellona."

Quil gasped when he saw Reyna, she was perfect. She had black hair and eyes. She was lean and strong and she was his. Percy watched Quil then laughed until he was rolling in the floor, "I am not even gonna bother warning you dude. If you fuck up then she will kill you and Nico will toss your soul into the fields. Nico adores Reyna. He protects her fiercely."

While the rest of the gang set up the beach for the wedding, Quil got to know his imprint. Reyna laughed and danced as he twirled her around after he wedding. He made her feel human again. No burdens or responsibilities, just a woman and a man, happy. It was a feeling she had not felt in a long time. He felt like home.


End file.
